


双丑|maltreat？

by wenqian



Category: Gotham (TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenqian/pseuds/wenqian





	双丑|maltreat？

Jeremiah看着已经安然入眠的Jerome，突然瞥见了什么探过身子去攥住了他的手。Jerome身上突然有皮肤触感，而压力迫得他不情愿睁眼，曲起腿抵住了他的腿根，不轻不重地顶了顶。

“你难道连觉都不让我睡了吗？”

Jeremiah没回答，只是抬腿夹紧了他不安分的膝盖，借着壁灯的淡光仔细打量他腕上完整深刻的咬痕。

“你自己咬的？”

Jerome不以为意地耸了耸肩，像是懒得理他一样把眼闭上。

“好吧，既然你想抓着的话，就抓着吧，我要睡了。”

Jeremiah却饶有兴味地继续寻找着，果不其然，他在对方手臂上看见了几只红肿透亮的指印，鲜润地仿佛一掐能拧出血来。

舌尖滑过那些性爱中留下的印迹，痛感使Jerome下意识缩起了自己的手，略带不满地睁开眼。

“听着，bro，我想你要是想再来一轮，就别搞这么多花样，我还忙着睡觉！”

“或许，你喜欢对自己粗暴一些，嗯？”

Jerome给了他一个白眼，抽回自己的手藏在枕头底下，把脸也一并埋了进去。

“放过你亲爱的弟弟吧，他已经快要困死了。”

Jeremiah伸手揉了把那柔软的发丝。

“这种事交给我做不是更好吗？”

Jerome不太明白这是个什么情况，拜托，他的早餐都摆在桌上了，还没吃上一口。

正要给自己洗个手的Jerome还没把手上的水甩干净，就感受到熟悉的重量压上肩膀。 

“bro，你介意让我先填饱肚子再操吗？”

说真的，在他成为哥哥的炮友前完全没有想到他会这么…呃，他甚至还怀疑过他是个性冷淡，加上那张白得失去血色的脸，他觉得自己的猜测实在太他妈有道理了。

但有句话说什么来着，实践出真知。

他们第一次做的时候Jerome才意识到自己错得离谱，有哪个性冷淡能把人操得腿都软的？

“放轻松，弟弟，我只是要确认一件事。”

“什么――操！”

在下半身被握住的同时，Jerome毫无预兆地挨了一巴掌，比平时类似调情的挑逗重了几倍，Jerome差点没转身给人一拳，却被压在了餐柜旁动弹不得。

“你好像真的有些兴奋起来了？”

没有等Jerome回答，又是狠狠的一巴掌。

“操他的！”

Jerome腿有些发颤，因为Jeremiah似有若无的揉弄，还有屁股上火辣辣的痛感，尽管不愿意承认，但他确实不可抑制的兴奋起来了。他用手撑住自己的身体以免摔下去，却被那毫无章法的巴掌弄得呼吸不稳。

Jeremiah感觉到手里的性器渐渐硬挺起来，舔了舔唇一口咬上了那看上去十分脆弱的脖颈。Jerome没忍住闷哼一声，攥紧了手。

“你喜欢这样？”

Jeremiah的声音听起来含着笑意与调侃，而Jerome无法否认。Jeremiah最后在他屁股上拧了一把，松手后将性器缓缓抵进对方腿根，抽送时顺带好心地替他抚弄硬挺。

Jerome的手肘还没有撞到身后人身上就被拦下了，Jeremiah几乎整个上半身都紧贴上来，可掐着脖颈向后压迫的手却又让他无法弯下腰。

“听话一点，Jerome。”

“妈的，虐待狂。”

“你明明很享受。”

Jerome被反驳的无话可说，不满地咬了咬唇，Jeremiah却相当愉悦地吻着他的后颈，不时咬上一口把变淡的咬痕加深。到最后Jerome忍不住要射时却被坏心眼地堵住了，他忍不住骂了两句急得在Jeremiah手臂上留下了几道抓痕，Jeremiah却像是没感觉一般轻轻吻了一下他的耳朵，低声道：

“别急，忍着。”

亟待释放却被明令禁止的感觉让他不得不有些慌张，甚至有那么一刻他觉得自己会坏掉。

“哥哥…”

略微颤抖的声音取悦了Jeremiah，他在Jerome下意识夹紧的腿根处射了出来，松开手，与他一起。

Jerome的腿根上一秒还是过度摩擦的刺痛，下一刻就被精液润湿，液体顺着腿根流下。Jeremiah甚至没有清理那些粘稠的精液就一把把他抱了起来走进卧室。

“走吧，Jerome，去尝尝新东西。”

“操你妈的Jeremiah，我还没吃早饭！”

“我们有同一个母亲，bro。还有，不必心急，不会让你挨饿的。”

― fin ―

――――――


End file.
